fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Chelsa Wagner
Background * D, 28, state rep candidate in 2006 * Attorney * Marathon runner * Uncle is Jack Wagner, PA Attorney General. Father is Pete Wagner, D Party Committee. * Candidate for Allegheny County Controller in 2011 primary Videos Candidate night in Brookline in 2011. Category:Candidate 2011 Links * Media:Chelsa-to-MarkRoosevelt6.13.08.pdf Letter from Chelsa Wagner to Mark Roosevelt about Schenley High School and sports. * Run, Baby, Run * http://www.chelsawagner.com/ * Michael Diven, opponent in 2006 general election and as write-in for 2006 GOP Primary Media * Incumbent Diven faces uphill battle By Debra Erdley, TRIBUNE-REVIEW, October 14, 2006 -- Republican state Rep. Michael Diven of Brookline knew he faced a 3-to-1 registration disadvantage when he switched parties in January 2005 to make a bid for the state Senate. * http://www.post-gazette.com/pg/06146/693373-179.stm on May 26, 2006, Diven appears to have won GOP write-in for House race Issues Stricter Handicap Parking * Parking-planks-Wagner Property Tax Reform Provide adequate school funding and remove the disproportionate property tax burden on senior citizens. Reform initiatives must go beyond a band aid cure of tax shifting. State Government Reform Enact immediate measures to lessen state government expenses and reduce the size of the legislature. Change the way Harrisburg does business to ensure that true public servants seek office rather than career politicians. Economic Development Attract new well-paying jobs, retain population and thereby expand our state's tax base by supporting strategic economic development initiatives throughout the region. Insights Cooperation with Rich Fitzgerald in May, 2015 Joint statement On Thursday, County Executive Rich Fitzgerald and I met to discuss how to move forward in the best interest of the county's taxpayers. We also discussed general governance and key policy issues of great import to Allegheny County taxpayers such as: healthcare at the county jail to regional economic development to the internal operations of county government. It was a positive dialogue, below is the text of a joint statement we sent out yesterday afternoon: Fitzgerald, Wagner Meet, Commit to Working Cooperatively for County Taxpayers PITTSBURGH – Allegheny County Executive Rich Fitzgerald and County Controller Chelsa Wagner met earlier this week over lunch to discuss how to move forward from here in the best interest of the county’s taxpayers: “Nobody benefits when elected officials argue. I’m glad that the Controller and I were able to clear the air and agree to put aside any differences,” said County Executive Fitzgerald. “Working cooperatively, we are more likely to find efficiencies and savings that benefit Allegheny County taxpayers. At the end of the day, we agree that the County taxpayers are our boss and who we should be serving. By focusing on that, and our commonalities, Allegheny County residents benefit.” “I am encouraged that Rich and I engaged in an important discussion yesterday on general governance, and also touched on important policy topics for Allegheny County taxpayers, ranging from healthcare at the jail to regional economic development to the internal operations of County government,” said County Controller Chelsa Wagner. “I look forward to building on this conversation to forge a productive relationship that can result in the most effective, innovative and responsive government for our residents. I believe that we share that goal.” # # # I look forward to building on this conversation to forge a productive relationship that can result in the most effective, innovative and responsive government for our residents. I believe we share that goal. I believe you share in that goal too. Your continued support and active citizenship will be vital in making sure all of our residents share in the prosperity of our region's recent successes. Thank you, Chelsa Wagner, Chelsa Category:Candidate 2015